1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting device, more particularly a box or cardboard cutter.
2. Background of the Art
Although the cutter of the invention has numerous uses, its most prominent use would be in the grocery industry where those charged with stocking shelves must open cartons sometimes referred to as "shippers" which contain a number of individual boxed products which are placed on shelves for retail sale.
Both fixed blade and adjustable blade box cutting knives are known in the art. Sharp blades are required for efficient opening of cartons. Despite the spring-like guards on some carton cutters, such as the resiliently deflectable springs of U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,612, there remains a serious threat of cuts which can probably never be completely eliminated as long as sharp blades are employed. Most guards are a step in the right direction and are improved upon in the present invention.
A significant problem for grocery stores and consumers arises from the lack of depth control and lack of positioning control which results from the use of conventional cutters. A very significant percentage of damage in grocery stores occurs because of these factors. Stocking personnel cut through the carton into the product boxes which are generally made from paperboard and easily cut. Present regulations prohibit the sale of retail boxes that have been partially opened which increases the cost associated with the problem. In addition, some boxes include plastic strapping which must be cut. Plastic strapping on cartons is difficult to cut efficiently with a conventional box cutter. Although specially shaped cutters are known for strap cutting, they are a separate tool which requires the stockers to have both tools available and the blades are not efficiently arranged. Additional cost and efficiency loss is associated with discovery by a worker at one end of the store that the cutter he needs is at the other end of the store. These problems and more are solved by the improved box cutter of the present invention.